Timing Is Everything
by Hysterical Patience
Summary: They met in a coffee shop; her tired of work wanting coffee and him working in the coffee shop. ONESHOT SakuDei Renamed from 'Coffee'


Talking - "Tacos are wonderful."

_Thought – 'Tacos are wonderful.'_

**Timing Is Everything**

_**Hysterical Patience**_

**Sakura x Deidara**

* * *

**Summary**: They met in a coffee shop; her tired of work wanting coffee and him working there. Short fluff, ONESHOT

**Edit: **11/13/12

* * *

_"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love." - Sophocles_

* * *

She just wanted a break from studying, from experiments, from life. So she went to the place where she could wallow in her sorrow. She would go to the coffee shop because she knew alcohol kills slowly but surely. She often thought that if she had chosen a profession that didn't require as much intense work as being a doctor she would be happy. Ino, her best friend, always talked about her non-existent love life and Sakura always talked about how she had studying to do. Once Ino took her to a club and she was miserable, she danced and drank but the hangover in the morning wasn't worth it.

Sighing she stood up from her work table and walked into the kitchen. Looking through her kitchen cabinet she realized she forgot to buy coffee. She berated herself and slipped on her converse. Taking her heavy brown coat off the rack she opened the door and walked out into the cool night air. Slipping in her white Suzuki Swift she turned up the radio and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

She was irritated and went five miles over the speed limit. She slowed down as she saw the familiar Starbucks insignia. She sighed happily as she pulled in the parking lot. Getting out the car she walked briskly to the door. _'Good thing they're open all the time or I would've had a mental breakdown.'_ She thought to herself.

Opening the tinted door the wind chimes jingled and she saw a pair of cerulean eyes study her. They went from her rose hair, lingered a little too long on her chest and legs, to her shoes. She now regretted wearing the grey super skinny jeans Ino bought her. _'Ino? I didn't know she worked at Starbucks.'_ Then she remembered Ino went to Paris to model for a week. The person in front of her, she couldn't figure out if it was a girl or boy, motioned her forward.

She walked to the counter and was surprised to see his masculine face structure. She then realized she was the only one in the shop.

"Hello, how may I help you, un?" his deep voice made her blush slightly but he thought it was because of the cold. "Do you need me to turn the heater up?"

Not trusting her voice she shook her head. After a few seconds of pretending to choose she was finally composed. After ordering her hazelnut coffee she sat down near the counter. Pulling out her phone she started to text Ino. She was too engrossed in texting that she failed to her him calling her. Only when she smelled the hazelnut coffee on the table in front of her, did her eyes snap up to meet his. She turned red from embarrassment. She began to apologize but he stopped her.

"It's ok." he said. She felt relieved.

"I'm Sakura." she said holding her hand out.

"I'm Deidara." he replied. They sat awkwardly in silence as Sakura sipped her coffee. "So what brought you here?" he asked causing me to raise an eyebrow but I realized he was breaking the tension.

"Work." she replied with a grimace.

"Where do you work?" he asked.

"Konoha Hospital but I'm still in my third year of college." she replied finishing her coffee.

The conversation continued until Deidara's shift ended. Strangely there were no other customers. Sakura promised to meet Deidara every day at the same time. This continued for weeks that stretched into months. After five months Deidara asked Sakura to be his girlfriend which she readily agreed to.

* * *

One year later they sat in Starbucks at their special table where they first met. Deidara got on one knee and looked Sakura straight in her eyes. In his hand was a simple aquamarine ring.

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" he asked. When Sakura didn't respond he felt his face turn red with embarrassment and anger. "You're seeing someone else aren't you." he asked not looking at her. He took her silence as a confirmation and walked out the door not realizing that Sakura slipped a note in his pocket. Sakura was left in the shop with Ayame who comforted her as she sobbed.

Deidara stormed into the apartment that they shared together and started packing. He quit his job six months ago only to take up being a bomb tester. He took his jacket off and emptied everything out and noticed the note. Reading the note he looked back on the time in Starbucks.

The note said, _"I wish I could answer you with my voice but I have a bad sore throat and it would be best if I didn't use my voice until it gets better. To answer your question Yes! I would be happiest girl alive."_

Sakura only moved her head and didn't speak. He now realized why she didn't respond to his question. Flinging his jacket on the bed he ran to his car and sped off to Starbucks.

Just as Sakura was leaving she felt someone bump into her. The person's arms circled around her in a tight hug. His voice whispered in her ears "I'm sorry that I rushed to conclusions. Please forgive me?" he pleaded as his blue eyes shone with understanding and love. Sakura nodded and squeezed him. Several weeks later they were married with Ayame as the maid-of-honor. And to think all of this started by both meeting in Starbucks.

* * *

_910 words (whoop almost 1,000. Sort of.)_

_Timing is Everything by Lights gave me the idea._

_Please review and point out any errors or things I need to improve on._

_Thank you! ;3_

_~Gabbeh_


End file.
